Unfamiliar territory
by JohnlockmerthurHolmescest1
Summary: For johnlockchallenges with the prompt "Teenlock or otherwise. Something angsty and snuggly, maybe one of them has an abusive parent or something, you can get crazy with that. it can lead anywhere and i will still want to give you love no matter what. Any rating" submitted for Crypticrose for the johnlockchallenges gift exchange! :D


**Unfamiliar territory**

Everyday was always the same for Sherlock Holmes. Wake up get ready for school try and nor get into another fight with John Watson go home Today was a Monday, his worst day of the week. As he brushed his teeth he admired himself in the mirror before sighing heavily.  
"Sherlock! Mycroft is leaving now! hurry up or you will be late for school!" Sherlock's mother yelled from downstairs. Sherlock's mother was a hard woman to love, so full of expectations that were impossibly high. Reluctantly the 17 year old scooped his school bag up and trudged down the stairs.  
"You look like a cheap whore looking like that Sherlock Holmes! Sort yourself out now!" Mummy Holmes barked as she saw her son. Sherlock, dressed in his dull school uniform of greys, whites and blacks, was not tucked in or tight to his throat. As he rolled his eyes and tucked his too-large white shirt into his trousers, before tightening his grey and black tie to his throat. His mother gave him a brief smile before tugging at his tight black curls on his head.  
"Can't you use a comb Sherlock? You look a mess." She fussed. Mycroft, Sherlock older and fatter brother walked over to Sherlock. Mycroft was older by 7 years, making Sherlock always having to look up to him.  
"Sherlock, ready for school?" He smiled at him, a warm soft smile. The Holmes brothers were very close, even through their mothers angry moods. Looking up at his older brother, Sherlock nodded with a hint of a smile on his lips.

The brothers walked out of their modest family home in London to Mycroft sleek black car. Sherlock's frowned deeply as he saw someone else in the back of the car.  
"Myc, who is that and why are they in my seat?" He hissed. Laughing, Mycroft touched his brother bony shoulder gently.  
"It's our new neighbours' son, John Watson. His mother and father are moving tem in and I offered to take him to school till they are settled.2 Sherlock almost screamed in anger.  
"Just get in Sherlock and suck it up. it's not forever." Mycroft rolled his eyes. Sherlock huffed and got into the car, sitting next to John. John looked slightly sheepish at the young Holmes as his cheeks turned light red.

"Guess we are living next to each other now." he whispered Sherlock merely sneered at him before gazing out the window as Mycroft climbed into the car, starting it up. He drove down the driveway slowly and down the street.  
"Don't bother trying to talk to me." Sherlock snarled venomously at John. Mycroft looked around at them when they were at traffic lights.  
"Don't talk to anyone like that again Sherlock Holmes!" Mycroft barked angrily. John looked at his feet suddenly, sniffing. Sherlock was confused, as John always taunted him if he was ever in trouble but now he wasn't at all. Out the corner of his eyes, Sherlock watched John deeply. As the car drove to the school, John pulled at the cuffs of his jumper, pulling the sleeves down slightly. that action baffled Sherlock as john's jumper fit him perfectly, so there was no need to pull it down further.

About ten minutes later Mycroft parked in the school.  
"There you go boys" Mycroft turned and smiled at the tow of them warmly. John, almost as soon as the car stopped, bolted out of the car after mumbling a thank you while holding his school bag closely to his chest. The blonde walked quickly to the back of the school where no one was and sat at the bottom of the cold stone wall, bag placed next to him.

Sherlock wanted to understand why John had fled. he rushed out the car, and stalked around the back of the school seeing John. Sherlock sat neck to him with a face of deep puzzlement. Slowly he touched Johns upper arm, making the smaller boy almost leap a foot in the air.  
" Don't touch me Sherlock!" he yelled loudly and angrily, but his eyes looked terrified. Sherlock hadn't really thought John could look so scared an lost, this reaction was not what he was expecting at all.  
"John, why did that scare you? Unless it hurt, then why did it hurt?" Sherlock questioned quickly, grey eyes locked onto John's blue eyes. The blonde looked at Sherlock like he had just summoned a demon.  
"I really have no clue what you are talking about, now please leave me alone." he huffed as he pulled his knees to his chest. Sherlock reached out and wrapped his slender fingers around John's upper arm loosely. the smaller boys back stiffened, jaw clenched.  
"Let go of me now Sherlock Holmes." He barked angrily before Sherlock tried to and succeeded in pulling Johns jumper over his head. John yelped in both shock and fear.  
"Leave it please." He almost begged.

Sherlock's eyes went wide as he saw Johns arms smattered in large deep purple hand-shaped bruises. The blonde looked at the ground sadly.  
"I said to leave it." his voice was barely a whispered. It was new, and it was scaring him deeply. His parents hadn't hit him or raised a hand to him before, but they had now. It was truly terrifying him. His deep blue eyes slowly looked up till they met Sherlock. Why hadn't he ran away, screamed or panicked? Why hadn't Sherlock hit him too? that was what he was asking himself.

Sherlock slowly raised a hand and brushed the back of his fingers over john's cheekbone, making Johns cheeks turn a light shade of pink.  
"Sherlock, what are you doing? you can't tell anyone about the marks aright" Johns voice wavered slightly with emotions and fear. In a second, John was nose to nose with Sherlock, his breath caught in his throat.  
"Sherlock?" He squeaked, eyes wide as his heart pounded. A day ago he hated Sherlock so much, they fought and yelled but now...now they were so close. He liked it, even though he wouldn't ever say it aloud. Pale slender fingers stroke Johns cheek as Sherlock looked over Johns face slowly, taking in very freckle and detail. John leant into the slightly awkward touch softy, eyes falling closed of their own accord.

It was soothing for John in a way, really; Sherlock had the human ability to care and express emotion for someone, and someone seemed to care for John other than his sister. Looking up at Sherlock slowly, a ghost of a smile played over his lips.  
"Thank you Sherlock. It's really nice." He whispered. Sherlock gave John a brief smile, a real human smile only Mycroft ever sees.

"I want you to sleep over at mine tonight. I want to get to know you better than us just fighting and hating each other John." Sherlock's deep voice was almost a purr in Johns ear, sending a small shiver down his spine. Never had Sherlock ever spoken to him like that before. He let out a small shaky breath before nodding, still so close to Sherlock.  
"I'll ask when I get home." he whispered back softly. Sherlock took that as an acceptable answer and sat back, smiling at John.

"I know you don't have a class first thing and nor do I. We can talk if you want, get to know each other slightly better. I think we could become good friends." John tried not to laugh at the strained alien smile over Sherlock's face. It looked so strange, but it was sweet he was making the effort.  
"That sounds good." He nodded before pulling his jumper back over his head, to hide his bruises. The two talked for the hour about that they like and don't like, what music they listen to (Sherlock telling John that listening to Rock music was an insult to the great classics.) and what they liked and disliked eating.

The bell rang and John sighed as he stood up.  
"We better go Sherlock." He whispered as he pulled his back over his shoulder. Sherlock shrugged before smirking.  
"Better idea. We just go to my house now and stay there till tomorrow. A seep over much earlier." He grinned. John bit his lip softly; his parents hated him skipping school and with the mood that they are in now, they could do anything to him. But he didn't want to be apart from Sherlock at all. Slowly he nodded before smiling.  
"Sounds good. let's go then."He laughed softly, before blushing. He hardly ever laughed these days, he never found the reason to. Sherlock grabbed Johns hand (much to Johns protest) and ran with him out the school grounds.

They ran fast down the street till they soon arrived at Sherlock's house. Panting hard, Sherlock unlocked the door and led them up to his large white bedroom. John lay on his stomach on the bed, panting hard as he tried to get his breath back from all the running.  
"We are never doing that again." he mumbled into the sheets with a laugh. Sherlock smirked as he sat next to John, pulling his own thin jumper over his head.  
"You will, trust me. you loved the thrill of that." Sherlock smirked. John sat up, a small flush over his cheek both from running and from the truth. He did love it, breaking the rules.  
"Fine! Fine you win. I loved it. Alright?" He muttered before taking his own jumper off, far too warm to keep it on.

Sherlock's eyes wandered over Johns bruised skin softly before frowning deeply. John saw Sherlock's forehead crinkle as he frowned.  
"Sherlock? What's up?" He asked kindly. he didn't like anyone distressed at all. Sherlock looked up at john slightly head cocked to the side.  
"John, I think I am sexually attracted to you. But how? We were enemies 24 hours ago and now we are friends. I am sexually attracted to you and I don't know why or what I am to do with that." he looked so worried and scared. John reached out and stroked Sherlock's cheek softly in an attempt to sooth him. He had always had a crush on Sherlock, who couldn't? But that was the reason, he thought, his parents started hurting him.  
"It's fine Sherlock. I won't get upset or angry alright?" He smiled kindly and warmly. Sherlock's frown tugged up at the corners.  
"No, but it's because you feel the same for me." He smiled before lunging forward, crushing his lips to John's. John, on the other hand, was taken aback at both the words and the action. He toppled back flat onto his back, Sherlock leaning over him kissing his lips sloppily. John pushed Sherlock's shoulder back as he panted.

"Stop Sherlock. Its...it's all new to me too alright? I've never kissed another boy before and I don't want to get hurt." He looked so open and scared, that Sherlock couldn't help but kiss his forehead.  
"I won't hurt you John. I wouldn't ever hurt you." He promised. John licked his lips before pressing them to Sherlock's perfectly formed ones. Their kiss was slow but sweet. They kissed for a few hours, their hands lazily touching over their waists and arms, but mostly just holding each other.

A few hours later Mycroft walked through the door.  
"Sherlock! I'm back! I know you are back, I can see your school bag." He called with a small laugh. John jumped at the voice, eyes wide and scared. He didn't want to get into trouble. Sherlock stroked John's wait softly, soothing him.  
"Mycroft is fine John, alright? He won't kick you out. He will understand." He purred, making John almost melt into the bed. Mycroft walked up an opened Sherlock's bedroom door to see the two teenagers on their sides nose to nose. he smiled sweetly.  
"Well that is a picture" He smiled. John blushed deep red, looking down. Sherlock sat up and looked over at his brother with disinterest.

"John is staying over here tonight. When his parents get back from work he will o and get some clothes." He stated before walking into the bathroom. John sat up slowly, before seeing he didn't have his jumper on. He swallowed hard, looking down. Mycroft saw the bruises and knelt down in front of John.  
"Did Sherlock do this to you?" he asked quietly, but John shook his head hard, eyes screwed up tightly.  
"of course not! he wouldn't hurt me, he promised me he wouldn't." He whimpered, as suddenly tears streamed down his cheeks as what had happened bubbled out. Mycroft hugged John gently, rubbing his back.  
"Your parents did this, didn't they?" He whispered, as John nodded to the statement. It was the first time he had admitted it to someone, and it felt slightly good.  
"Yeah, they...it only started a few days ago. After...after I told them I had a crush on Sherlock." he admitted softly as tears flowed down his cheeks hot and fresh. Mycroft smiled softly at that, glad someone liked Sherlock. he then frowned at that.  
"They are beating you for liking my little brother? That's just wrong." He whispered as he stroked Johns cheek.

"You can stay as long as you like john, alright? I won't kick you out." Sherlock walked back in and saw the tow before scowling.  
"Why can't I have anything of my own Mycroft without you laying your fingers over it?" He growled angrily, getting the wrong impression. Mycroft rolled his eyes before standing up. John sat on the bed with his knees to his chest, looking up at Sherlock with tears stained cheeks. Sherlock ran over and sat next to John, holding him closely like a worried boyfriend. His fingers ran through Johns hair softly, soothing the smaller boy. Mycroft smiled at how sweet it was that Sherlock had found someone who did like him.

"I told John he can stay here as long as he wants, as his parents aren't doing that right if they are hurting him." Mycroft stated. John leant onto Sherlock, sniffing as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "thank you Mr Holmes." he whispered softly. He listened and heard his parents car pull up at their house next door. he whimpered, clutching onto Sherlock tightly. "I won't want them to see me like this." he swallowed hard, eyes wide and scared. Sherlock kissed the corners of John's eyes, kissing the tears away. Mycroft went into he bathroom and got some tissue and handed it to John so he could clean his face of tears. John smiled weakly as he took the tissue, drying his cheeks and eyes before pulling his jumper back on.

"I'll tell them I am staying at Sherlock's for a few days, for studying. Can...can you watch through the window, in case they do anything?" He asked Mycroft with wide blue eyes. Mycroft nodded softly as he rubbed Johns back as they left the room. slowly John walked out the door to his parents with his school bag. he went into the house to the main room, the window in line with Sherlock's bedroom window. Sherlock watched deeply as John spoke to his parents. In a second his dad slapped John hard over the cheek, making the boy topple to the ground. Sherlock whimpered, hand to the glass. John got up wobbly before his mother gripped his hair, glaring at him and screaming in his face. She let go and he ran out the room. Minutes later he was running out the door with a backpack and hammering on Sherlock's front door.

Mycroft answered to john running in and crying hard before hugging the older Holmes tightly.  
"They hurt me again!" he sobbed hard, shaking badly from shock. Sherlock thundered down the stairs and panted hard, hands shaking. He touched John's shoulder softly, eyes wide.  
"John? How badly did they hurt you?" he whimpered. Mycroft looked at Sherlock worried; he hadn't ever heard his brother so scared in his life. John ran and hugged into Sherlock tightly after dropping his rucksack onto the ground. Harsh sobs racked through his body, tears splashing onto Sherlock's shoulder.

Sherlock looked at Mycroft with wide as the door was hammered loudly.  
"Where is John? John! John, get home now!" Johns father yelled from outside. John screamed and tightened hi hold onto Sherlock, shaking badly as he panted hard with fear.  
"Don't let them get me please!" He cried loudly, looking up at Sherlock. The younger Holmes ran his fingers through Sherlock's hair, pressing a kiss to the blondes forehead.  
"I won't. I promise." he whispered. Johns parents yelled louder as they battered the door.  
"give us our son now!" they yelled. Mycroft rolled his eyes as he looked to the two teenagers.  
"Up to Sherlock's room now, lock the door. I'll deal with them." He whispered. Sherlock nodded and ushered John up the stairs with his rucksack. As soon as they entered the room Sherlock locked the door, panting hard.

Mycroft opened the front door to be faced with Mr and Mrs Watson fuming.  
"Where is John?" Mr Watson yelled angrily into Mycroft's face. Mycroft just smiled politely and stood there.  
"John is not here, Mr Watson." He said kindly. John father sneered at Mycroft, looking him up and down.  
"Bet you touched him, you bloody fag." He spat. Mycroft's jaw clenched slightly at that, but didn't say anything.  
"No, I did not touch your son as I have no reason to. He is not within this household. Now would you please leave, I need to sort out my very distressed little brother." Mrs Watson sighed angrily before trying to get to the stairs.

John, sitting on the bed with Sherlock, placed his head in the other boys lap softly, tears running down his cheeks. Sherlock ran his fingers through johns soft short blonde hair , soothing both of them. They ignored the world, just them a dn this room was what mattered. They ignored Johns mother screaming Johns name, or hammering at the door or even breaking the lock. John looked up at Sherlock and smiled softly as he ignored his mother before leaning up and pressed his lips to Sherlock's. johns mother fumed as she watched. John kissed Sherlock softly, eyes fluttering closed. He was terrified as he thought his parents would really kill him but he didn't care now as he felt Sherlock kissing him back. he also felt Sherlock's had through his hair again.

"John Hamish Watson, get home now!" Mrs Watson yelled, making John jump. He looked into Sherlock's eyes and looked so scared. Sherlock cupped Johns cheek and kissed him harder, slightly deeper as he held his body closely to his own. Mycroft ran upstairs and saw the teenagers and smiled.  
"Why can't you be happy for John? See how happy he is with Sherlock?" Mycroft hissed into johns mothers ear to annoy her. John ran a hand over Sherlock's waist softly, a tiny moan leaving is throat. Mrs Watsons hands trembled as she watched the two teenage boys making out.  
"No, I cannot. It's not right, not natural. your brother has make John this way." She growled. John huffed angrily.

Now he wanted to piss his mother off. he pushed Sherlock onto his back before straddling his waist, kissing down the long pale neck hungrily, leaving large purpling love bites. Mrs Watson stormed out the house angrily, leaving Mycroft to just laugh.  
"Enjoy boys." He smiled before walking down the stairs. John looked into Sherlock's eyes, lips kiss swollen and red.

"I...wow." He whispered before laughing softly. Sherlock bit his lower lip softy, hands on Johns hips. He pretty enjoyed John straddling him, taking things at his own pace.  
"I want this." Sherlock's blurted out, before covering his mouth. Stupid, stupid! John just laughed softly before kissing over Sherlock's fresh bites on his neck.  
"I want this too." He purred, a very obvious bulge now in his school trousers that was matching Sherlock's.  
"I want this so badly." he whispered before sitting up. Slowly he unbuttoned his school shirt, a small embarrassed flush over his cheeks as he then let his shirt fall off of his shoulders. Sherlock ran a hand down Johns chest and stomach softly, feeling the muscles twitch under the attention. He wanted to drag his tongue over every inch of skin, to taste and remember John like this. His. He liked that idea; John being his. No one else's.

"you are mine John Watson." He purred as he ran his fingers over every curve of Johns chest and waist. john moaned softly at the touches, eyes fell closed as his head lolled over his shoulders. He shifted his ships slightly before gasping loudly at the pleasure it caused. Sherlock moaned suddenly at the friction, the pleasure that soared through his body. Sherlock panted slightly, looking up at John wide eyes.  
"Please..." He whispered barely, eyes lust blown to almost all black. John bent his head down and kissed Sherlock's soft lips again before trailing the kisses down his neck and collarbone.

Ripping the offending shirt off he licked and sucked and kissed over every inch of Sherlock's chest and stomach. Soon he came face to face with Sherlocks belt. He licked his lips and tore it out the loops. Sherlock watched John deeply, eyes wide and curious what he was going to do. he had no sexual experience before so this was all new. John took the zip down slowly of Sherlock's trousers and smiled up at him.

"I really want this Sherlock. so badly" He purred, breath hot on the front of Sherlock's tented boxers. Sherlock ran a hand through John's soft blonde hair, smiling down at him.  
"I want this too John. I want this too." he whispered softly. John pulled Sherlock's trousers and boxers down his thighs slowly, eyes wide as the teenagers cock rest proudly against his stomach. He swallowed hard, having never seen another boys cock before. He licked his lips before placing chaste kisses over the underside. Sherlock moaned in pleasure, no one ever touched there before but it felt so good! His fingers gripped john's hair slightly tighter, showing h was enjoying it. That was all the encouragement John needed before he took the head of Sherlock's cock into his mouth, sucking on it slightly. that make Sherlock scram in white hot pleasure, back arched off of the bed and head tipped back.

"Fucking hell John!" He yelled, not caring if his brother heard. He knew Mycroft wouldn't care really. John smiled slightly before taking a few more inches into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks out. he slowly bobbed his head up and down, looking up at Sherlock as he did so. The black hair teen panted hard, hips bucking into john's mouth slightly.  
"Oh god...John yes..." he purred, head lolled to the side. he needed more, he needed john inside of him badly. And now.  
"john I need you please...now." He begged as he looked down at the blonde head bobbing over his cock. He almost came there and then at the sight. john pulled off and looked up at Sherlock with a smile.  
"How do you need me?" He teased as he took his own belt off slowly. Sherlock sat up and forced Johns trousers and boxers down his thighs, looking up at him.

"fuck me please." He purred into his ear, making john shiver softly. He kissed Sherlock hard, laying him onto his back.  
"Alright. Do...do you have anything we can use?" He whispered with a gentle blush. Sherlock reached into his bedside drawer and took out a condom and a small bottle of lube and pressed them into John's palm. John didn't ask why Sherlock had them and why the bottle was almost empty. He put some lube onto a few fingers before looking at Sherlock.

"Ready?" He whispered softly. Sherlock nodded and tilted his hips up. John trace around Sherlock's entrance with one finger softly before pushing it slowly inside, feeling out tight and hot he was. Fuck, this would be good. He waited till Sherlock was adjusted before moving his finger slowly in and out of Sherlock's tight entrance. Sherlock mewled and moaned and withered under Johns finger, panting hard.  
"More, please..." He rasped, throat dry from moaning so much. John added a second finger slowly and started scissoring Sherlock open, his own cock twitching with anticipation. His breath was thick and heavy with need and want.

"Do you think you are ready now Sherlock?" He whispered breathlessly, looking down at the debauched teenager on the bed. he rolled the condom onto his own cock and swallowed hard. Sherlock nodded, eyes closed.  
"Please, need you now John! Please!" Sherlock never begged, but now here he was begging for john to be inside of him. John held Sherlock's hips softly after putting lube over his covered cock. He looked down at Sherlock before pushing the head of it into Sherlock's tight heat. both teenagers moaned loudly at that, johns eyes falling closed. Sherlock arched his back slightly, legs wrapped around Johns waist.  
"Please just get it in me!" He yelled with pure want and need. John nodded weakly before slowly pushing all of his cock deep inside Sherlock tight hot body. He stopped once h was fully in, and panted hard. If he moved now he would most likely come far too fast. Sherlock panted hard, his own cock twitching with the need for release.

"Ready?" John squeaked, sweat glistening over both of their skin. Sherlock nodded his head softly, black curls sticking to his forehead Slowly, john pulling out halfway before snapping his hips foreword. He moaned loudly, keeping up that slowly but deep pace until Sherlock begged for more, he screamed for it to be faster and harder. John complied and thrust into Sherlock harder and faster, sweat dripping down his forehead as he was so close...too close. He wanted this to last forever but he knew it couldn't He wrapped his small fingers around Sherlock's cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts before Sherlock shuddered under him, thick hot white streams of come landing over his stomach and chest. Sherlock panted hard, eyes closed he was so sated now. John thrust a few more times before coming within the condom. he pulled out, threw the condom away and lay next to Sherlock.  
"Thank you." He whispered softly into the young Holmes' ear, kissing his cheek. Sherlock mumbled a reply, head resting on John's chest.


End file.
